Watching Me Watching You
by MissLauraKinney
Summary: An anouncment goes out, Everyone in the vicinity hides in a public place, Sebastian hides at McKinley, with Santana, his pregnant girlfriend. All the glee-clubers and variouse others are in for buckets of laguhs and loads of drama.
1. Chapter 1

**Warnings=**_will contain some Brittana flash-backs, Quik(Quinn and Puck) Finchel(Rachel/Finn) maybe some hinted Faberry(Quinn/Rachel) Sebtana(Sebastian/Santana) Klaine(Come on! everyone knows this one!) maybe some Meirce(Brittany/Sugar Motta) and Mercevans(Mercedes/Sam). Will contain Preggnant Santana, no Brittany, it isn't yours._

**Disclaimer=**_ I do not own GLEE!. Flames will be used to burn pucks mohawk off._

_the first chapter is soley centered around Sebtana, but the others will jump around._

* * *

><p>"Sebastian!" Santana's voice whined, "Can I have a hug?" he sighed and walked into the living room, "Are you ready to be okay with me using your toaster?" Her face turned bright purple as she tried to come up with a compromise. He waited for an answer and when none came, he walked back into kitchen.<p>

"Sebastian, take me to school," she whines at him, he stops, turns around and glares; no one orders Sebastian Smythe around. One look into her pleading brown eyes, though, and he was grabbing a coat and his keys.

"Sebastian…" she whined, resting her feet on the dashboard of the car. "What?" he exclaims with just a hint of frustration.

"Turn the radio on!"

"NO! We don't even listen to the same kind of music!"

"We can just listen to the stuff I like,"

_Humph,_ he huffs indignantly, turning on the radio. Her silence lasts for about a minute and a half before she's whining again, "Sebastian, you missed the school!" he is about to reply when a beeping noise comes from the radio, it sounds like an Amber alert. "Attention all, we have reports of a crazy killer loose in Lima Heights! If you are commuting, or simply sitting in your homes, we advise heading to your nearest public area, safety in numbers! We'll get back to you with more information on the killer, now your daily weather rep-**Bew!** Sebastian powered down the radio and turned to look at Santana, "I'm not going to school, am I?" he said, she shook her head.

Sebastian sat down on a desk and looked at Mr. Shue, "So let me get this straight, I'm stuck here until this killer is caught? WE"RE stuck here 'till this killer is caught?" the man nodded and Santana walked in, "Did you get your milk?" he asked

"Got my milk,"

"Did you get me a bagel?"

"You didn't ask,"

"Actually, I did, five times…"

"You should have spoken louder," he opened his mouth to argue but gave up. She really wasn't worth it.

"Will? It's an emergency!" Emma Pillsbury stood at the door, a look of panic disfiguring her otherwise pretty features. Both teachers left in a hurry.

"Sooooooo," Santana said, "Now that we're alone, what should we do?" Sebastian rolled his eyes and stepped of the desk, "Santana, you're pregnant." Her eyes started to water, the tip of her nose turned red, she sat down on a desk rubbing her hands over her barely-formed bump, "You don't…..hic!...love me?" she asked

"No, I do, it's just that—"

"You don't want to…..hic!... be with me?"

"No Santana listen to me! You have a small child growing in your belly! We are not fooling around, okay?"

"'Kay…." She said, sipping her milk. Both teacher ran back in, "sorry kids, we need you in a supervised area….." sighing, Sebastian grabbed their stuff and they followed the teachers out.

"The killer has been spotted in the Lima Heights area? can't they be more specific? I mean, we already knew that!" Quinn was throwing a hissy fit about how the radio anouncer phrased things, Someone had taken the safety off of Arties wheelchair and he was trying to pop wheelies, Santana was whining again, and no-one had seen someone named Sue. Apperently she'd been gone all week. Sebastian didn't care, he just wanted to get out of this _public_ _school_ and make sure his Warblers were okay.

"Sebastian! my feet went numb!" Santana complained, obviously thinking he'd do something about it. He merely smiled and said, theres some ice in the fridge you can get,"

"Sebastian! this cafeteria is huge! I'm not walking my Pregnant ass over there to get some ice!"

"And this is my problem why?"

"Just go get it!"  
>"You barely even show yet, it can't be <strong>THAT<strong> much different!"

"Guys, Guys! please stop fighting! We think Sue might have gone after the killer," Will said. A freshman at the back of the cafeteria mutters, "More like she IS the killer..."

"Come on, guys, please take this seriously!" he said once more, rubbing a hand over his tired face. At that moment, Sue opens the door and walks in, carrying a chainsaw, "I'm home!"

* * *

><p><em>Okay, sorry for the cliffhanger, next chapter will be up soon. yes, Flamers, this is supposed to be a comedy. <em>

_Read my other new story featuring Jessie st James as a creepy stalker guy who tries to kill Santana. note=the Jessie story is a sick attemt at humor, it suposed to be a suspense/drama._


	2. Chapter 2

_thank you finchelpotter for your review, there will now only be Finchel, no Faberry, good?:) There is still gonna be Quik, though. Sorry faberry lovers:( _

_chapter_ 2!

* * *

><p>"Sue?" Everyone yells (exept Santana, who yells, Sebastian! like its his fault.)<p>

"Yessssss! its me!" She puts down the chainsaw, "Sooooo, who wants to help me catch this killer?" Will stares at her," Sue! you can't bring a chainsaw into a school and wave it at children!"

"I would beg to contradict you, Sponge-bag Square-chin, I just did!"

"Sue!" Emma screamed, "You left the chainsaw on!"

Sue picked up her chainsaw and left the room. "Well that was way to close!" Sebastian said, dragging Santana out of the room.

* * *

><p>"Rachel."<p>

"No."

"Rachel,"

"Uh-uh,"

"Rach-el!"

"Finnnnn!" The tiny Diva crossed her arms, "Finn, just because theres some crazy chainsaw killer on the loose doesn't mean we have to sleep together to save the world!" The boy turned to her, "Damnit! that worked in this movie I saw!" Rachel shook her head at him and crossed the auditorium stage, "There are more important things to do in a time like this!" Finn snorted, "Like what?" he demanded,

"Like getting this duet down!"

"So we can beg the killer not to hack us into tiny peices with his chainsaw in song!"

"Finn," She hung her head and prayed that Finn would be struck by lighning and given an IQ of higher than 35,

"You are a controllist!"

" I'm control-ING, controllist istn't a word."

"See what I mean! Everything I do, its not good enough!"

"Finn, you should have said, 'Nothing I do is ever good enough',"

Finn jumped of the stage and sat down in one of the theater chairs, "You're frustrating." Rachel promptly busied herself with smoothing the wrinkles in the curtain. "Are we gonna break up?" She asked, sounding very insecure, "Of course not, I would never break up with you!" He protested and climbed back up, wrapping his arms around her waist, "Love you,"

"Love you too,"

* * *

><p>'Dear Journal,<p>

My name is Sue Sylvester. Now lets cut the crap; Lately I have been having blackouts and hazy moments, Is it an early mid-life chrisis? I'm only 29 for gods sake, why do these things happen to me? I think my Cheerios notice the weakness, and their getting ready to pounce. Like wolves, they smell out the weakest member of the pack, and right now thats me. journal, this may be the last time you get the honor of having Sue Sylvester write down her personal thoughts on you. In the event of my rabid Cheerios tearing apart my body and eating the still warm flesh, please give all of my possessions to Becky Jackson.

~Sue Sylvester.'

* * *

><p>Sebastian walked down the hallway, his hands in his pockets, whistling.<br>reaching the teachers lounge, where Santana was, he found her holding a trash-can and vomiting, "Santana?" he asked, in his mind, being preggnant and vomiting was never a good sighn, "Morning sickness, Asshole,"

He helped her up, "Satan, do you wanna sit in my lap?"

"uh-huh!" she sits on him, "thank you,"

"For what, knocking you up?"

"Forget it," he kissed her temple(not that kind you perverts!:)

"Whats that?" Santana looks around, "Whats what?"

They look around and see someone in a ski mask with a chainsaw staring in the window...

* * *

><p><em>Thank you, for reading.<em>

_Puck/QUinn will be next._

_Who thinks sue is the killer?:)_


	3. Chapter 3

_Again, Thank you Finchelpotter:) This Chapter will have Quik in it, and a twist..._

* * *

><p>"Sebastian..." Santana whispered, "Grab my bag, and run," He reached behind them, grabbed the bag and her hand and they bolted.<p>

* * *

><p>The killer pulled of their mask and got to work rigging the PA system. As soon as they heard this, they would know things were NOT okay.<p>

"Principle Figgins?" A girls voice came from the back of the office, "Can you tell me-Oh my god!" the blond turned and ran. _huh,_the killer thought, _guess its true; blondes are stupid and blonde cheerleaders are stupider._

* * *

><p>"PUCK!" Quinn ran down the hall, "I need you!" She turned the corner and went into the choir room. There he was, lying on the piano, without a shirt. Quinn raised one eyebrow, "excuse me?" Silently he got off the piano and picked up his guitar;<p>

"I'm just gonna stop you there," she said

"Why? music gets you hot." she pressed a hand to her forehead, "You are an ignorant asshole!"

"Just let me sing to you,"

"No!"

"Why not?"

"The killer is rigging the PA system!" he frowned, "Oh, lets go stop him!" leaving her no time to protest, he dragged her out.

* * *

><p>Sam sat in the cafeteria with the majority of the other teens, he was watching Mercedes fight with the lunch lady about her beloved tots, "Now you listen here, if imma be stuck in this place for an indefinate amount of time, i'm gonna be gettin my tots, feel me?"<p>

He walked over and tapped her on the shoulder, she turned around and rolled here eyes, "What Sam?" Sam turned and headed towards the kitchen area,"Follow me, " he called over his shoulder.

Sighing, Mercedes waved at Kurt and followed Sam out.

* * *

><p>Kurt was sitting down wondering why today had to be the day Blaine volenteered at the old folks home and was going to be late to school; now he wasn't coming at all.<br>He was sitting there feeling sorry for himeself when her heard the PA click,

'Students and teachers of McKinley High, I would like to inform you that I will be taking a student or teacher every hour and if my demands are not met by this time friday the thirteenth, I will start killing one a day... I have already taken one, someone you all love, Emma Pillbury!'

"Wait!" A voice called out, "Friday the Thirteenth is in 11 months..." Everyone reacted at once, "Brittany? What are you talking about?"

Will pulled out a callendar, "Shes right people!"

Brittany looked at her sneakers, " I only know cause lord tubbington needs to prepare,"

Santan and Sebastian ran into the cafeteria at the same time Quinn and Puck did, the couples collided and Sue walked in...

* * *

><p>"Finn, do you feel like somethings wrong?" Rachel asked from her spot painting props on the floor,<p>

"I think we should head to the cafeteria..."

"Good idea," he took her hand and as they left the auditorium, all the light went out.

* * *

><p><em>okay, next chapter we'll find out if Sue is the killer or not:) <em>


	4. Chapter 4

_After weeks of wait here is the 4th chapter of Watching Me Watching You..._

* * *

><p>"Sam," Mercedes began, but stopped when he got out a potato fryer, "Are you doin' what I think your doin'?" She asked Him, he turned around, "Yup." a smile spread slowly over her disaproving features and she started to search the cabinets for some potatoes.<p>

* * *

><p>The effect of the crash was instantaniouse, everyone freaked. Santana was moaning about how she could <em>feel<em> her baby bruising from the impact of Pucks 'Abnormally-large-skull-filled-with-nothing-but-ego-that-probably-can't-process-a-coherant-thought-and-did-he-understand-that-or-were-the-big-words-tripping-him-up?', while Sue rambled about how the killer had taken her chainsaw and was planning to lore all of Lima here and blow them up.  
>Sebastian could barley keep his head, glancing around the room, he saw that many of the students where in a similar state of trance-like confusion. He saw Brittany lean down to help Santana and in the brief moment their hands touched, he saw electricity he'd never seen before; something in Santana's eyes saying that if it wern't for the curently "bruised" baby, she'd have forgotten about him completely.<p>

* * *

><p>"MHMMHHHM!" Emma yelled into her gag, furiouse at the imprisonment. But the more she struggled against the bonds the more they dug into her flesh, causing unbelievable pain.<br>"Stay here," The masked madman tells her as it walks outside. _Their gone now! I can escape!_she thought, standing up. The ropes had not been tied very well; her legs had been tied to her chest but knotted with a slip-knot. Her hands had been secured to the ropes around her legs and when she stood up, it all fell away. She took the gag out of her mouth and pressed the PA button, "HELP! I know who the killer is, its Ke-AK!" the killers hand was around her throat, squeezing the life out of her.

* * *

><p>"Finn..." Rachel said, reaching for his hand, "Finn, we're near the basement, nobody goes near the basement!" her voice grew shrill.<br>"Sweetie, its fine, i'm here to protect you," He said, squeezing the hand. "So you agree, there's deffinatly something down there!"

"No Rach, you're twisting my words again!"

"Well, Finn, if you were more clear when you said them in the first place maybe I wouldn't have to try to fill in the blanks!"

"God Rachel you are so frustrating!" they turn a corner and they are now completley lost. Rachel looked over at a door and it said, 'Boiler Room'. Pulling Finn, she silently opened the door and went inside.  
>Once inside, she searched for a light switch as it was completly dark. "OOOMMPH!" A voice yelled, "AH! I stepped on it!" Finn yelled, Rachel stepped forward, "Hello? Is anyone there?"<p>

"Hello?"

"Tina?"

"Rachel"

* * *

><p><em>Thats all for now, I'll try to make sure it takes less time to chapter 5 up:) Hope you enjoyed!<em>


	5. Chapter 5

"Tina?"

"Rachel?" suddenly there was much hugging and crying; it wasn't until Finn asked how Tina had gotten there, that they noticed the bloody lump in the corner.

"That's Mike, I just found him like this in the hallway! He…he…he…he, he's been shot!" The small Goth girl broke down in tears, "No sweetie, don't cry, itll be okay," Rachel soothed, cradleing Tina's head.

"Hey, girls, do you think maybe Rach should go to the nurses office and get some bandages?"

"_ME!_ Why ME?" she screamed.

0 0

"Sam, this feels wrong," Mercedes told the blond boy who was currently hunched over a potato fryer, trying to find the on switch. "Well, as Blaine's Brother says, 'when something feels wrong, its actually very right' So its okay to do this." He said, still turned away from her.  
>"Yeah, but didn't Blaines brother turn out to be a big phony with an attitude problem?"<p>

"Yeah, but—."

Then, outside, a lone gunshot rang out.

0 0

Ten minutes later Rachel crept along the side of the wall, hoping the killer—no, she couldn't call it that, how about, the EPWITK. Evil Person With Intent To Kill. The EPWITK.  
>She heard a scuffling noise from around the corner and froze. Was it the EPWITK?<p>

0 0

_Clasping a hand to her heaving bosom, she lay her head down in the dewy meadow and slept next to her lover, the—_

"Dude, whats up with ur chicky?" a creepy voice sounded from behind Sebastian, He looked up from his book and blinked, "What?"

"Sata—Santana, She's practically getting felt up by the hot blond cheerio." J-fro told him.

He looked over, and, _what was her name, Britnay, Bethnay, Bella? _ Bethany and Santana were braiding each others hair and laughing. How dare that blond devil! That was Sebastian's job! HE was the one who spent hours with her during every mood swing and major 'crisis', he was the one who learned how to do a French knot just for her! He was supposed to laugh and tell stories about what clothes their girlfriends were wearing and laugh while eating pop-corn on the couch at two in the morning!

His angry thoughts were interrupted by loud voices coming from the hall outside the cafeteria.

0 0 

Back in the boiler room, Finn was pacing. _Was it really such a good idea letting his tiny, five foot wife out there alone?_ Before he could give himself an answer, a lead pipe wacked him on the back of the head.

0 0

"Ouch!"

"Sorry Q, you're kinda tense," Puck told her, kneading his hands into her shoulders harder.

"Okay, stop!" she hopped of his lap, "You're not listening to a word I'm saying!" He frowned and started to pull up his shirt, "Noah, What are you doing?"  
>He dropped the shirt like it was on fire, "Women go crazy when they see my abs, I figured you wouldn't be mad if you saw them."<p>

"I wont dignify that with an response." She told him, folding her arms.

"That _was_ an response, Q." he folded his arms, too. Her eyes flashed, and and she raised her patented, condesenting, Fabray eyebrow.

"It has a brain." She remarked.

"Uh-huh, a brain, and no girlfriend," He left the threat hanging. She gave a cold smirk, the kind Hitler must have given before gasing the jews, and her eyebrow climbed higher. She turned and left the cafeteria.

0 0

"Quinn!" Kurt saw her leave and remembered, the voices. But it didn't matter how loud he screamed, she was already out the door.

And then, the doors flew open, revealing everyone to the killers outside.


End file.
